


Call Me Maybe

by reinadefuego



Category: Rampage (2018)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Epistolary, Gen, Post-Canon, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Seven voicemails between Davis and Russell beginning twelve days after the Chicago incident.Written for Trope Bingo Round 10: Epistolary.





	Call Me Maybe

**I.**  
  
_So, it's me. Again. Uh, this is day twelve post-Chicago and George is still as big as ever. Kate said there's a chance he could shrink but it seems unlikely at this stage. Energyne talked a lot of shit but I've got faith in her. I don't know where you are but us assholes have to stick together right? If you can get to a phone, call me. I think we all need to talk about what to do next. Just...stay alive, and thank Colonel Blake for me._  
  
**II.**  
  
_What the hell is going on down there, Davis? If I have to come down there myself, we're gonna have a problem, Okoye. It's day seventeen by my count and you still haven't answered my question. Has anything happened with Dr. Caldwell? I checked the sat photos and you're right. George physically sticks out like a sore thumb, even in the woods. If the Chinese or Russians start poking around, things are going to get complicated. You need to find somewhere to hide, ASAP. I'll start shopping around for military bunkers, see what's left over from the Cold War._  
  
**III.**  
  
_Russell, pick up the goddamn ph—George! Put the tree trunk down, buddy, it's not a toy. George, please, I'm trying to—Shit. I'll call back later. We're near the Mississippi River. Kate's gotten herself a makeshift lab set up in a garage and she's going to try to make a cure. She's talking about studying his DNA and seeing if we can't reverse what's happened to him. I don't have much hope that we'll ever manage it but it doesn't hurt to try, right?_  
  
**IV.**  
  
_It's a goddamn mess on my end. Day twenty-two and the government's poking around. Tell Caldwell I kept her rat alive if she wants it. I don't suppose you've found a place yet? We know George lights up like Rudolph on infrared but his body temperature's running so high we can track him when he's in the river._  
  
**V.**  
  
_It's me. Again. I got your voicemail. It's day twenty-seven now. Kate's keeping track of it all. I'm just trying to distract George and stop him from getting bored. It's been fun when he isn't giving me attitude. We could use your help though. There aren't many helicopters out here. I'm hiking on foot and the leeches are getting ridiculous. Wh—Yeah, I'm coming! Oh, thanks for that care package you had dropped off. The coffee is great. Kate says thanks for the tampons too._  
  
**VI.**  
  
_It's like my grandpappy always said, Okoye._  
  
**VI.**  
  
_Yeah well I bet your grandpappy wasn't running around with a giant gorilla. Have you heard back from my team? George is getting restless. He needs a tribe to lead and we don't exactly amount to much out here._  
  
**VII.**

_I found a place. It's a couple hundred feet underground but it's big enough for George to run around. What do you think of an old nuclear bunker? I think George would like the Presidential Suite it's got. I'll send you the coordinates once I hang up. Keep yourselves safe. Say hi to Kate for me._


End file.
